Wings of a Dove
by ParanoidWakkosib
Summary: The Warners invite a new family into the caste of Acme Falls, but while everyone has fun, Yakko is worried about constant war threats from Orinalia, a neighboring country. [A redone less Mary Sue version of Forgotten Memories]


The cold winter sun beat down on a small run down cottage. In the front yarn a small figure stood in the fluffy snow. She sat on a rock with a small plush bunny.

"Alright Huggy." She said, looking sternly at the plush doll. Huggy fell sideways. The girl grabbed a heavy mug. "Want some tea sir?" Silence. "Okay!" She passed the mug to Huggy.

"Remmy!"

A tall figure came out of the woods. She had long brown hair and strange markings on her leg. "Remmy! Want to go to town with me?"

Remmy's eyes widened as a rush of excitement flashed in her eyes. Thyne, never asked her to go to town with her! Ever since she was found in the snow one winter night, Thyne adopted her as a little sister. And she was ALWAYS very protective. The answer the the everyday question "Can I go to town with you?" has always been answered, "No. you're too little." But Thyne always thought Remmy's constant question was amusing for some reason. As if asking to go to town was funny. But Remmy didn't understand why.

She trotted behind Thyne as they walked through the woods. Birds chirped in the trees. Remmy looked around in awe: she has never been down this trail before!

Yakko stared at his piece of paper. Yet another war threat from Orinalia. He folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Ever since Salad-Bar took over the neighboring kingdom he had been practically spammed with stupid threats.

Dot and Wakko thundered past him. Yakko smirked and opened a book. Hmm… so in order to keep peace in the kingdoms… he had to MARRY a girl from it? Yakko shook his head.

No. No way! He was not about to marry! If he did, he'd have to stop flirting with girls! That would be terrible.

His siblings thundered past him again. Yakko slammed the book shut and spun around in his chair.

"Eeeeh… what are you doing?" Yakko asked. Wakko froze as Dot leaped over him. "Dot has my candy!" Wakko shouted. Yakko ran up to Dot, snatched the candy, and sprinted off. Behind him he could hear rapid footsteps. Wakko was obviously pursuing him at an alarming speed.

Yakko sped up. But no matter how many sharp turns he took around the hallway corners Wakko was about 3 feet away from him. Yakko yelped as Wakko dived and grabbed his legs.

"Give me my candy!"

Yakko handed him the candy, after all, Wakko got cranky when he didn't eat.

"Are you two done hugging the floor yet?" Dot snarled, clearly annoyed. Servants doing various jobs stopped and stared at the three children, these were Adela and William's children? Yakko chuckled and waved for them to carry on with their tasks. They walked away muttering among themselves.

Wakko happily ate his candy as Yakko helped him up off the floor. Dot rolled her eyes. "Who wants to go to the fast food place?!" Yakko piped.

Wakko scratched his head. "But Yakko, do fast food places exist in the medieval times?" He asked. Yakko ruffled his hair under his hat.

"Well, this story makes no sense anyway. Plus, it's in the plot." He said. Dot got out some duct tape.

"Well, way to go genius. You broke fourth wall again! Now I have to fix it!" Dot yelped. She walked up to the wall of text and stuck tape all over it. "Sorry readers!"

The Warners took off.

Wakko sat on a bench in the market eating a burger. People fought over chickens and bargained on clothes. But something in particular caught his eye, a little girl that looked like them, but with long bangs skipped around an older humanlike girl who had two empty baskets. The little toon girl acted like she's never been to a market before.

Dr. Scratchansniff rode by on his horse drawn carriage.

"LOOK THYNE! THAT HORSE WENT DOODIE!" The girl screeched, causing some folks to stare. Wakko chuckled. So the older girl must be Thyne! Wakko remembered: She was the castle cook. But who was this little one?

The girl ran around in circles screaming "Doodie!" Scratchansniff halted his horse and shot her a strange look. Thyne walked up and said something to him. She was too far away for Wakko to hear. He reluctantly nodded and carried on. The girl sat and stared intently at the filthy pile the horse left. Thyne looked up and motioned for Wakko to come over. Wakko trotted over and stood in front of the tall human girl. Or was she human? She had strange markings on her legs.

"Hello your highn- I mean Wakko." Thyne chuckled. Wakko smiled, she seemed nice. "Umm… can you watch Remmy? Go play or something. I have to shop but she insists on taking that-" Thyne motioned to the manure, "Home with us." Wakko grinned and nodded. Thyne ran off yelling at a market owner.

Wakko sat next the Remmy. "So uhhhh… how are you?" He asked.

Remmy looked up from her intense concentrating. "Isn't it awesome?" She whispered.

Wakko shook his head. The only way that thing would be interesting was if it was in Dot's bed...

"I wonder what dirt tastes like!" Remmy piped. Wakko panicked and grabbed her arm, there was no way he was going to let her eat dirt. That was HIS job. Remmy turned and her eyes lit up, a mime smelled invisible flowers on the other side of the market.

"IT'S A MISTER MAN!" Remmy shrieked, dashing after him, dragging Wakko behind her. Wow, she had a lot of energy! Wakko tugged on her arm.

"Want to see the castle?" He asked. Remmy nodded furiously. Wakko made a mad dash toward the castle. Remmy stared with wide eyes as they pushed through the heavy wood doors.

Wakko smirked as she ran from item to picture to item, stopping at a castle guard.

"I like your pot." She said. The guard looked at her funny.

"What pot?"

"On you head!" She said, pointing. The guard took off his helmet and put it on her head. It was way too big. "MINE!" she ran toward Wakko. He froze as she tackled him to the ground. "I HAVE A SHINY ON MY HEAD!"

"Good for you."

Thyne sighed and handed the man two dollars. Stupid stubborn pig.

She gasped as someone tugged her shirt. She turned to see Yakko and Dot.

"Have you seen Wakko?" Yakko asked. Thyne grinned. "He's watching after my little sister, he might be in the castle. I was about to search for them as well."

They walked down the stone path and stopped at the door. "REMMY!" Thyne called. Remmy trotted out of the door. Wakko ran behind her.

"Time to go home!" Thyne said.

"But I don't want to go!" Remmy bawled.

Wakko sat and thought for a minute.

"You… could stay with us, I mean, we have 30 guest rooms." He said. Yakko and Dot stared expectantly at Thyne for an answer.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YES YES YES!"


End file.
